1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a light source apparatus, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2011-124184 discloses a configuration in which a frequency of an AC current supplied to a high pressure discharge lamp switches between a first frequency and a second frequency higher than the first frequency.
For example, in JP-A-2011-124184, a period is provided in which an AC current with the first frequency is supplied to the high pressure discharge lamp in a length of half a cycle in order to suppress wearing of an electrode tip. However, in this method, for example, there is a problem in that wearing of the electrode tip cannot be sufficiently suppressed with the progress of deterioration in the high pressure discharge lamp. Therefore, there is a problem in that a service life of the high pressure discharge lamp cannot be sufficiently improved.